


Show Me Your Graditude, Sammy...

by MonochromeMog



Series: Hide and Seek [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Collars, Defiant Sam, Evil Gabriel, Leashes, M/M, Threatens of Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have a discussion that, unsurprisingly ends horribly for Sam. </p><p>*Warning in notes.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Graditude, Sammy...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Threats of Rape/Non-con and Gabriel chokes Sam. 
> 
> Okay, so I need help. I have ran out of ideas for what to do for this series, I have one more idea for a story, but after that I'm afraid I'm empty. If you would like, you can send me a prompt on Tumblr. Just private message Sabrielflirting or MonochromeMog, I'll accept the prompts there. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy the story! Feedback is appreciated.

Show me your gratitude, Sammy. 

 

"Gabriel... Please... Stop this..."

Sam whimpered, fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly. His gaze couldn't look at Gabriel at all, he kept it focused on the far wall. Gabriel grinned in response to his whimper, his fingers tracing his bare chest and reaching up to take the too-short leash that was attached to Sam's collar. He pulled at it roughly, lifting Sam's head so their faces were mere inches away from each other. 

"Stop this? No way, Sammy... I finally have you now."

Gabriel chuckled, his nose brushing against Sam's. "You're so cute, y'know?" His lips moved to Sam's salty, wet cheek. "Don't cry, Sammy... You have food, you're clean, well... Maybe not purely clean after what I have done to you—"

"That's why I want you to stop! You... You raped me, Gabriel!" 

Sam screamed, hands clenched into fists. Gabriel smiled at the defiance he saw burning in those hazel eyes. 

He hates the fact that Sam was using the word 'rape,' as to describe how Gabriel claimed him. But, he will make Sam love him back, then it wouldn't be counted as rape, right? 

His grinned widened, but faded quickly when Sam attempted to raise a hand to him. 

Attempted being the key word. 

The chains connecting him to the headboard were short, his hand was cut short in midair. He grunted in frustration when the chain wouldn't move at all. 

Gabriel released his hold on Sam's leash and wrapped his hands around Sam's collared neck. "N-no...!" Sam gasped, back arching, hands trying to claw at Gabriel's hands, but failing miserably. Gabriel tightened his grip, eyes dark as he stared at Sam. 

"I bathe you, give you a roof over your head, give you a shirt to sleep in, food, I give you everything! The only thing I ask is that you stop running and be mine!" 

Sam's head was lolling to the side, his eyes closing as oxygen began to become a foreign concept to him. Gabriel sensed that Sam will be losing consciousness, but didn't stop his hands from squeezing. He wasn't going to kill Sam, just make him go to sleep. The drug is all the way downstairs. 

"Ga... Be... St-op..."

Gabriel grinned at Sam's pleads, pushing a knee in between his legs and rubbing at his crotch. 

Sam didn't respond, too weak to feel anything. Gabriel pouted. It wasn't any fun if Sam didn't make any noises... So he loosened his grip and let Sam inhale gallons of air. 

"Get your air back, because when I'm done with you, you'll be begging to breathe and... Something else..." His knee pressed harder to Sam's crotch. 

This time, Sam's eyes widened and he moaned.


End file.
